New Life
by Irving-Braxiatel
Summary: "Come with me," She said bluntly.  "Sorry?" He asked, caught off guard. "Come with me. You could start a whole new life where I'm living,"  "And where is this, whole new life?" He asked, suddenly curious."Parallel world." She said, a smile forming.


**Title: **New Life

**Warnings: **None

**Pairings: **Rose/Master

**Summary: "**Come with me," She said bluntly. "Sorry?" He asked, caught off guard. "Come with me. You could start a whole new life where I'm living," "And where is this, whole new life?" He asked, suddenly curious. "Parallel world," She said, a smile forming on her face.

* * *

><p>He lift up a trembling hand, trying to fight off the flies behind his ears before quickly giving a scratch at the back of his head before looking around at his new surroundings.<p>

He was in a junk yard, junk placed all over the place like it had recently been bombed. It started to rain and he shivered, pulling his tattered hood up and the drumming began banging in his head faintly.

The drumming,

The never ending drumming.

When was it going to stop?

He licked his lips when a bright blue light flashed and he looked up before seeing a tall blonde woman in front of him.

"Now that's no ordinary light," He said as the woman steadied herself. She looked up to see who it was that spoke to her and she raised an eyebrow at him.

"I would keep quite if I was you,"

He chuckled. Women and their tempers.

"Quite? Since when am I ever quite? Especially with the drumming inside my head," He grinned and got up, walking close too her, his eyes bearing down into her own.

"Can't you hear it? Can't you hear the drumming?" He asked, almost desperately. "The drumming inside my head, it's getting louder."

The blonde girl looked unsure. "Look mate, I love to stay and help but I really got to go."

"Gotta go?" He echoed. "You've only just got here," He moved closer to her.

"It's complicated..."

"Oh, I can do with complicated. I've got all the _time _in the world," He barked out a harsh laugh.

The blonde woman raised an eyebrow. "Mental," She muttered under her breathe.

"Precisely. Although, I have been called worse things in the past," He grinned, his tongues slipping in and out through his teeth, almost snake like.

"Now where are _you _from? I'm guessing you're not around here since they haven't invented transport teleport devices," He pressed. "And don't think about killing me with your gun either because I have a certain someone I need to get back at,"

The blonde woman held her gun tightly in her hand's just in case and she tilt her head to the side studying him.

"Who are you?"

"Who am I? Shouldn't I be asking _who are you?_"

She flickered a stray of hair away from her face, quickly looking around their surroundings before looking back at him.

"I'm Rose. Rose Tyler," She replied. Then, realization hit him in the face and he smirked, remembering all the details the Doctor told him about Rose in the Year That Never Was.

"Oh! I know all about you Rose Tyler. The woman who travelled with the Doctor and saved millions of lives," He rambled on, seeing her shocked expression about the mention of 'The Doctor'.  
>"Oh yes," He said, smirking. "He has told me <em>all <em>about you," Whilst under torture of course.

"Oh? Then, who might you be then?"

"The Master,"

Rose snorted, checking at her watch quickly.

"No really. Who are you?"

"No really, I am the Master," He said, quite serious.

"The Master then? Right. So, 'Master', just what species are you?"

"Timelord," Was all he said and he loved the even more shocked expression she wore on her face.

"No,She whispered. "Impossible,"

"Not impossible, just unlikely," He said, correcting her.

She quickly did a scan on him from the strap attached to her wrist. "Two hearts," She breathed, as though almost not quite believing it.

"Really? I never noticed that," He said sarcastically.

"Come with me," She said bluntly.

"Sorry?" He asked, caught off guard.

"Come with me. You could start a whole new life where I'm living,"

"And where is this, whole new life?" He asked, suddenly curious.

"Parallel world," She said, a smile forming on her face.

"Parallel world? So you transported from a _parallel world to this world?" _He laughed. "Now that is going to take up a lot of energy,"

"It does," She admitted. "But it's worth it."

"For him?" The Master asked bitterly.

"For him," She said in agreement. "I haven't got a lot of time, otherwise the energy is going to run out. Come with me, please," She said, almost begging.

The Master shook his head. "Not now. Maybe some other time,"

"But there might not be another time," Rose pressed. "This might be the only chance you've got,"

The Master shook his head. "I have business on here that I need to attend too, just like you have,"

"Well, thanks to you, my time is nearly up and looks like I shall have to do my business another time," She smirked and the Master smirked back. "Are you going back to your TARDIS?" She asked.

"Nope," He said. "My TARDIS got destroyed a long time ago,"

Rose features softened. "Oh. Time War. I'm sorry," He waved his hand away, as though battering a fly who was annoying him.

"Nonsense," He said, although there was a note of sadness in his voice. "I never been on the good side with the bloody Council anyway,"

Rose gave a small smile. "So still refusing the offer?" She asked, hopeful.

"Yup. For now. Perhaps after I have done my business here and I have still survived, maybe I will find a way to the parallel world,"

"_Without _trying to destroy something along the way," Rose said, laughing. The Master liked her quick wit and sense of humour. No wonder the Doctor chose her. "Well, I've best be going. The energy is running out," She tip-toed up and kissed the Master on the cheek.

"I'll see you again soon, Rose Tyler," The Master said, smirking and Rose smiled back before running into the blue light that appeared 10 yards away from them.

The Master reached to where Rose kissed his cheek and realized it was still warm where she pressed her lips against his skin.

He suddenly felt foolish for not going after her. For not taking the chance of starting a new life.

But then, the drumming started again and he hissed angrily at it, suddenly running north. As though, hoping the running might make the drumming go away.

_The drumming was the reason why he stayed behind._


End file.
